Love and Hate Such a Complicated Relationship
by Destiny's Rebel
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a medical nin who always does what she believes is right. But what happens when she meets Gaara the head of a huge mafia organization? Will she accept love or will she fight with all she's got? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Love and Hate such a complicated relationship

Gaara, Sakura:

My name is Sakura Haruno. I have seen many things in my life time, name one thing anything and if I haven't seen it I've seen something very close to anything that you could possibly imagine. But I'm not here to tell you about heroic stories about my past and my friends who are braver than I. I am here to tell you about all the times that I have failed, all the times that I have been cheated and all the times that I have been beaten. But now so many years after all of this happens, I look back and I realize that I am truly blessed. Why? You probably think that I'm crazy, right? But, if you look at all the times that I could have died and somehow out of nowhere someone came and saved me or helped me. Whether it was a complete stranger with a large heart and more bravery than one could possibly fathom or if it was an old friend a true friend willing to put their life on the line for me. Point is that no matter the situation I know that I am truly blessed. Because I have lived and defied the odds against any situation. But, believe it or not it took me a lot of time, tragedy and love to gain this perspective on life. But it all started the night that I was captured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

I remember like it was yesterday. I was on a mission in the mist country. Lady Tsunade had warned us that this wasn't your typical S rank mission. This particular mission was especially dangerous, particularly if you were a woman. The daughter of a local Lord had been kidnapped. It was suspected that the kidnappers were men and that they were highly deranged. No longer in touch with reality and that they no longer cared about the consequences of their actions. But no matter, nothing that I should worry about right? I mean assigned to the mission were Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata. Not to mention that in any case Teten and Neji were nearby on another mission. But when we arrived at the location everything changed. We were all separated.

When we arrived Naruto and Hinata went to meet the 'Lord' of the house and Ino , Shikamaru and I went to look for clues on the mysterious disappearance of the 13 year old daughter of the 'Lord', but there was nothing to be found not matter where we looked! The whole place was spotless, even the crime scene! Its like everyone continued their normal lives. Not even one single person would talk about the disappearance of this defenseless little teenager! No matter who we asked.

"This is very odd, its like they are all too scared to speak or say anything! Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he gassed at the clouds.

"Well if they don't wanna say anything then maybe we should just go. I mean there really is nothing that we can do if they aren't willing to share what they know" what Ino said was cold and unfeeling, but then again its how a shinobi is supposed to be. Cold, unfeeling and willing to do anything to not only succed in the mission but to be able live through it.

"Look there is a little girl 5 years our junior definitely suffering at the hands of some demented psycho. Who knows what they have done to her ,up until now she has only been missing for one day. Someone has to have seen something but first we have to find out why they are so scared." The last sentence was only a whisper but I knew they could hear what I said.

When I saw Shikamaru's contemplating expression and the determination on Ino's face I knew that it was going to be a long mission. There were a few moments of silence and then Shikamaru said "Sakura, Ino we should split up and search the area."

"Why?" asked Ino.

Even I didn't understand. Why we should have split up. Until Shikamaru said "Listen most of the servant here are women and they are definetly very intimidated by men, A.K.A. me. So just do your best in questioning the girls and meet me here in 3 hours.

"But where will you go?" I asked.

"I am going to go tell Hinata and Naruto about our current course of action and then Naruto and I will go find out more n town about that troublesome 'Lord'." Shikamaru said.

"O.K." Ino and I said in unison.

We split up. The first person that I saw walking down the corridor was a young servant girl no older than 12 years old. I walked up to he and said " Hey there could I ask you a few questions?" I said in the sweetest voice that I could withought speaking and not sound like a total idiot.

But this really didn't work. The young girl stared at me with huge eyes filled with what appeared to be fear. She hugged whatever she was holding to her and held on as if holding on for dear life.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me I haven't said anything I promise!" it was barely a whisper but I really couldn't even imagine what this girl must have gone through to make her fear me in such a way.

Then I bent down and gazed into her eyes and said as kindly as I could "You don't have to fear me. I am here to help you not hurt you. See look" I pointed at my forehead protector " I am a ninja and my mission is to save the young lady of the house that has gone missing I don't serve the 'Lord' in any way. So can you tell anything that could help me?" I looked into her eyes and searched for anything that might indicate a change of heart. It seemed to be working and then she started to speak.

"It all started 1 month ago. Lord Endo started acting odd and one day he changed completely he no longer knew our names. He did not even know his own wifes name. Then he started being unfaithfull and the deceised Lady got mad and confronted him. One moment you could hear them arguing and the next it was totall silence, then on the next day the Lady was nowhere to be seen and Lord Endo appeared to be concerned along with Lady Ayumi. But unlike Lady Ayumi his concern only lasted one week. Then he stopped searching for his own wife. She still has not been found. But we fear the worst. Three days ago Lady Ayumi asked her father why he wasn't searching for her mother. But he was furious that she would even think about her mother. So he told her that she would pay for her disobedience. Then 2 days ago we heard screaming from her room just like her mother." She spoke as if scared that at any moment something would come out of the darkness and hurt her.

I'll admit that I was having a really hard time. But then again when you are a shinobi for such a long time you come to realize that just about anyone is capable of anything.

"But then why did the 'Lord' send for us?" I asked her in the lowest voice that I could.

"He didn't send for you, we did." She whispered.

"We who is we?" I asked.

"The servants, we all brought our money together and sent for you pretending to be the palace Lord." She said.

"But why don't any of you talk then? Why didnt you tell us what happened when we got here!?" I asked

"We couldn't then _he _would have killed us!" she said her eyes growing larger as if trying to tell me everything in a short amount of time.

"Who in the hell is _he_!?" I whispered.

Suddenly her eyes grew so large it looked as if they were going to pop out of her head.

"That would be me." It was a very menacing voice. But before I could ready myself to attack or even for and attack. Everything went black.

When I came to I looked around and I realized that I was in what appeared to be a cave and I was chained to a wall. All of my weapons were missing. But I was still fully clothed and I still had my chakra, if I focused as much of it as my arm could stand but the when I began to pull the wall would not buge. Then out of the darkness came a strange figure, the figure of a man.

"You are a shinobi from the hidden leaf village, are you not?" the man stepped out of the darkness and then I recognized him a missing nin from the mist village. Last I had checked he was really crazy and the last time that a report on his actions had been filled he had gone on maor killing spree and he apparently tortured his victims after killing them.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Isnt it obvious?" he said.

'_Uh no, that's why im asking you! But no not only do I have to be stuck with a psycho he has to be a stupid one!'_

"Last time I checked that wasn't the answear to my question." My voice was calm and collected. No matter what I was totally determined that if I died I was going to die fighting.

Then he backhanded me. I only know that he backhanded me because I could feel his knuckles as they laterally imprinted themselves on my cheek, they were like friggin steel.

"Don't get cocky you are the one that's going to die here." The idiot laughed as he spoke. This whole thing was funny to him!

The next thing that I felt was pure and utter agony spreading thought my body. Then the first of many tortures had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When I came to, I couldn't see anything as if it was total darkness. Then my brain started working and realized that:

My face was numb.

I couldn't feel anything on me.(I was completely numb)

Not the last but one of the most important thing I had absolutely no chakra.

The last and the most important thing was that if things didn't change I was so screwed.

"Hey, so how you holding up." The same asshole who I bet tortured me but I was so weak I didn't even have the energy to distinguish the voice whoever he was!

"MMMMMMM!" I COULN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE GUESS WHAT, YEAH YOU GUESSED RIGHT I WAS GAGED!

"Heh, poor thing you couldn't do anything even if you tried." The douche was actually enjoying this.

I looked around and I realized that my surrounding thank god had not changed. But everything seemed so surreal I mean it was almost as if I had no energy at all and this no good son of a bitch kept beating me.

Then suddenly everything around me started swirling around and I thought that maybe everything was a big fat genjutsu.

Then I saw someone who was normally an annoying ball of energy. But at that moment he was the best thing that had ever happened to me. The man that was supposedly beating me disappeared then I heard a female voice that I hope to god was Ino or Hinata or both . The last thing that I remember seeing, was Naruto screaming at my face telling me something to this day what I assume was hold on.

When I came to I saw a very familiar sight the roof of one of the rooms of Konoha Hospital. I was so disappointed in myself. How could I allow myself to get captured?! I was so useless! Here I was at the hospital not even knowing how long I had been unconscious. But because of the level of torture and genjutsu that was used on me I was guessing that it was a pretty long time.

The next thing that I remember was that Shizune came in yelled "Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! She's awake. Sakura is awake!" She ran out of the room and went looking for Lady Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade came in, relief seemed to wash over her face. She came up to me and started to examine me.

"This is a miracle after being tortured mentally to the extent she was. I need a psychologist on her stat!" I could see Naruto, Ino , Hinata and Shikamaru waiting at the doorway, with worried looks on their faces. But they looked sort of strange. I mean they looked so dead serious and for Naruto the loud blond it was so strange. Like a few years older but hey maybe that just my head talking.

I got up slowly with the help of nurses. I went to the bathroom and I closed the door I went up to the mirror and I looked up I looked older I would say one year like 18 or so but that was impossible. But then again my hair which used to be shoulder length was so long. Like it was almost halfway down my butt.

I went out of the bathroom and Looked around Shizune, Lady Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino , Rock Lee, Gay Sensei, Kakashi, Tenten. Neji. They all looked at me like they expected me to burst into tears. But hey if I was like unconscious for one whole year I really didn't care its not like I was dead or anything but it was so embarrassing! I felt so helpless.

"Sooo how long have I been out?" I said happly and I wasn't faking anything I really was happy. I mean when Naruto got me out of that room and I closed my eyes I really thought that I was dead.

" A couple of months" Naruto said.

"Dang and how did my hair grow so much?"

"We had to give you every type of vitamin and medicine to wake you up. We thought you weren't gonna wake up." Lady Tsunade said.

Then Ino went up and hugged me and in between tears said " It was so scary! We feel awful if we hadn't split up we wouldn't have had to get you out of there."

"Its o.k. I mean hello its not that bad I didn't even feel half of the torture I was put through I don't even remember half of what happened." I said and I really did mean it.

"I need all the men to leave the room. Now!" all the men started to leave the room. But they looked relived, they didn't look as worried as they did when they came in.

"Sakura I need to tell you something, but sit down first" Lady Tsunade patted the bed for me to sit down.

Hinata and Ino both took my hand and sat down next to me.

Then Lady Tsunade started talking.

"Sakura you don't remember what happened to you?"

"No"

"Are you sure you whant to know?"

I stuck my chin up and said "It was my mistake to get captured and I will deal with all of the consequences"

Then I saw something that I had never seen in Tsunades eyes admiration. Then the story she told me is something that I never forgot.

"Its wasn't your fault Sakura you were a prisoner of war. For 2 whole weeks. The mission was a total set up and a bad set up my I add when Naruto and Hinata went to talk to the castle lord they found out there wasn't one at least alive. When Shikamaru caught up to them they realized that something was wrong. They quietly managed to find Ino she was nearby. But you were far away they found you knocked out in a room with glazed eyes half dressed and delirious you were mumbling and screaming."

"But I remember there was this missing mist nin…"

"We were able to conclude that all the torture that was inflicted on you was mental in other words genjutsu. But there was one thing that they did to you in the two week that you were in there custody…"

"What did they do to me?"

"They somehow put a tracking device inside you and it was removed as a consequence you have a small scar on your right hip. But when they did the surgery to implant it on you they purposely operated your reproductive organs. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Sakura you can no longer have children" Lady Tsunade was looking at the ground with a truly miserable look on her face and I felt just completely crushed.

Ino was crying and Hinata was looking at me with a truly sympathetic look. I felt like the world had just stopped spinning. For the first time since I had woken up I knew exactly how to react

"Who did the operation?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Sakura are you sure you want to know?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I do?" 

"Yes, yes you should have no problem with that. But you aren't bothered at all by this?" Lady Tsunade asked me.

"Of course im not thrilled but at least im still alive so I guess in any case I can adopt" I really was fine. The only thing that I wanted to know was who would do such a thing to me.

"So who did it and why?" I asked this time my voice got bolder.

"We suspect that It was Sasuke" Tsunade said with a dangerous glint in her eye.

Then all trace of any feeling that I had for Sasuke Uchiha was gone. My first love and up until this moment my only love, even if with time and his action my feelings towards him were changing slowly as I grew to learn the reality of the situation that he was not coming back. Then at that moment they were converted from love into pure unmerciful hate. But still one question remained. Why? Why would he capture me and do that? It made no sense.

**Hey it Destiny's Rebel please leave comments so that I know what you think about the story. Don't worry I know you must be wondering when and how Sakura and Gaara will meet don't worry it will be soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

After my long talk with Tsunade, Hinata and Ino I only had one thing in my mind and that was hunting Sasuke Uchiha down. Why would he do that purposely leave withought the ability of having children? It made no sense why would he even care about that? This finally proved that Sasuke was beyond salvation the only choice left, total inhalation. But at the current power level that I was in I didn't stand a chance against him. I had to train harder than anyone else just to be considered for the mission but no matter I would have my revenge one way or another. At that time in my life I was blinded by vengeance, hate and blinding dedication to my only wish and aspiration in life hunting that idiot down.

Three whole years passed from the day that I woke and found out that I couldn't have children I still hadn't found out why Sasuke did that to me. But as time passed I began to see him differently fair enough to say that I pitied him for what he was and hated him for what he did to me. But I still trained for the day in which I would see him in battle and I waited for the mission but it did not come. As the years passed I grew stronger, faster, smarter and much more agile. We still hadn't gotten any clue for my 'incident' that is what it was called it was a very guarded secret amongst us ninja of the Leaf Village. I personally didn't care, that issue was between me and the man that I would one day marry who at that moment I hadn't met but I had faith.

After three years of training I had grown and everybody teased me about how the sakura flower in me had finally bloomed. I had more curves a **lot** more I had left my hair grow long it covered all of my back and half of my butt. It was cut I a v shape and it had layers. But I hadn't gotten taller, Naruto often teased me that I was an umpalumpa.

But hey I was a hot umpalumpa! I don't care what anyone says. I had learned to live happily and not care if I was any different from anybody and I liked it that way. Sometimes when I got hit in the head I actually thought that he had done a favor towards me by doing that to me it made me so much stronger but then when the pain went away, I went back to hating him. But I couldn't say that one day I would forgive him and I couldn't say the opposite either.

**Hey ! I know that its been a long time since I have updated, sorry about that. But you could say that I had a severe case of writers block. The next chapter is already being written and it will be posted soon. Be prepared for some romance!**


End file.
